


The Little Things

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [183]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Clones, Cultures Against Clones, F/M, Multiple Husbands, Not a Canon Character in Sight, Pregnancy, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Prompt!Fill.It was the little differences that made them unique.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



Amy ran her fingers through Rae's hair and wondered, idly, Rafe's clones wore their hair military-long, but up and back, straight runs of brown tied into tails. They'd worn it that way from the first moment she'd seen them, though she would grant that since they'd joined her bed they wore it down more often, like Rafe had, before he'd been captured.

She liked to run her fingers through their hair just as much as she did Rafe's. Anders rarely sat still though, but Rae loved to let her touch.

He seemed so touch-starved, Amy didn't have the heart to deny him the little contacts; holding her hand, holding Bennu, standing shoulder to shoulder, letting their ankles meet while they sat on the couch.

Anders touched less often; elbow, the small of the back. Reassuring, brief touches.

But anyway, she had to admit she liked it when they settled down on either side of her come bed, and worshiped her in kisses and touches, and threaded fingers in her hair.


End file.
